galactikfootballfandomcom-20200223-history
Ahito
'Ahito '''is one of the main protagonists in Galactik Football. He is a goalkeeper for the Snow Kids and twin brother to Thran. He is narcoleptic and in the second season is struck down by a second mysterious illness. He is the originator of the team name « Snow Kids ». Appearance Ahito has quite long dark blue hair which is always uncombed and asian face - yellowish skin, narrow silvergrey eyes and a small beard. Off field he wears a black t-shirt with light blue Japanese kanji « force », white trousers and a winter coat. Also he has goggles on his forehead, though he never puts them on properly. Personality Ahito is a a good-natured and relaxed individual. He normally is good with advice and tips, but can be sometimes inattentive. He never has a bad word to say about any of his team mates and tends to keep out of most arguments. His narcoleptic illness may cause him to fall asleep at inappropriate moments. ( Such as in the middle of matches. ) He usually manages to be pull through and in the second season, he appears to have gained control over this illness due to his rest time on Akillian and medicine provided by the league. He seems to live for playing football as in the second season, he tries everything possible to stay in the cup. In some episodes he calls Thran his « big brother » so he seems to be the younger one of them. Once in a while he gets a little sarcasatic and seems to have dry humor. History Ahito and his twin brother, Thran, were born on Akillian at the start of the Akillian Ice age. At birth both twins were contaminated by the Meta-Flux, which would later manifest as a terrible fever. He is a long time friend of D'Jok, Micro-Ice and Mark. He was part of Aarch's initial try-outs and joined the Snow Kids in the position of goalkeeper. He came up with the name « Snow Kids », during the team's first trip off-world to the Wambas' Planet, but they were unlucky and lost 2-1. Ahito competed with the Snow Kids in the GFC. During the competition, he and the other six players were struck down by Meta-Flux sickness. Ultimately he chose to remove the Meta-flux and went on to win the Cup. Just prior to the beginning of season two, Ahito is struck down by a sudden illness, which caused him to collapse while training. He returns home to Akillian to recuperate, where he is rehabilitated with the help of Dame Simbai. At Thran's suggestion, his cousin Yuki replaces him as goalkeeper. During ''The Homecoming, the rest of the team pays a visit to Akillian and he is able to return to Genesis Stadium with them. His return to play in the second half of the Final 16 match against the Wambas', inspires his flagging team to victory. He continues to play in the quarter and semi-final matches, but has to conceal his illness from his coach and team, even going so far as to make Thran promise not to tell Aarch. During the final of the Galactik Football Cup, the same illness begins to affect Ahito, causing him to make mistakes. Finally, he is forced to admit his illness to Aarch and asks to be removed from play. During the penalty shootout to decide the cup, Yuki saves the shot, but badly damages her ankle, forcing Ahito to face Luur in the final shootout. Ahito saves the unstopable shot, giving the Snow Kids the advantage in the shootout and allowing Rocket to score the match winning penalty that nearly went over the bar ! In season three, it was revealed Ahito has the ability to absorb flux and control it, which was the cause of his illness in season two. After training with Dame Simbai, this saves them when the Breath is lost and he absorbs essense from the Multi-flux and spreads it around the team that allows them to win. He temporarily resented D'Jok after he helped Team Paradisia beat them on penalties, but he got over it when D'Jok bailed him out of a certain goal in a match with The Shadows. Trivia Ahito most likely suffers from lesion of Reticular formation of the brain, which is responsible for maintaining state awareness. Unilateral or Bilateral damages both cause excessive sleep in affected individuals. Gallery Ahito Snow Kids Kit.jpg|Ahito on the pitch snowkidslingpolfinal1.png|Ahito is holding the ball and cheering up the team snowkidswambasjednausma2.png|Ahito before the free kick Photo 05-10-14 09 53 56.png|Ahito 19031.jpg 10.png 19046.jpg Bandicam 2018-03-28 23-10-36-755.jpg bandicam 2018-04-03 23-17-08-965.jpg SIte Navigation Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Snow Kids Category:Paradisian All-Stars Category:Goalkeeper Category:Characters